In the dark
by Aaliyahpotato123
Summary: Steven does something horrible and gems have to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for checking out my fanfic. My name is Aaliyah and this is my first story and I really really hope that it doesn't suck lol. This fanfic is a combination of a bunch of stories I have been reading. Thank you again and I hope you like it.

Steven was sitting at the counter eating his pancakes that Pearl made him. The crystal gems were talking about something gem related but Steven wasn't paying attention. He has had one question in his mind for his whole life, and today he was going to ask his family his question. He was trying to think about what he was going to say when finally he thought he was ready. Steven put down his fork with a **_clang_** so he could get the crystal gem's attention. It worked and deathly silence fell over the cozy beach house.

"What's wrong Ste-man?" Amethyst said with a laugh in her voice

Steven took a deep breath and with a shaky voice said, "I have something to ask all of you."

Everyone kept staring and Steven finally asked his question. "D..do y..you e..ever wish m..mom was here in..instead of m...me." he could barely get his question out without crying.

None of the gems were prepared for this. Not even Garnet's future vision could have predicted this. They all stood there in shock not saying a word and the silence continued until Steven broke the ice.

"Hello?" he said with tears running down his face.

"Steven where did you get that idea from? We would never trade you for her. We love **you**." Garnet said her voice shaking a little at the end.

"That's what you say every time." Steven said with an amount emotion they had never seen before. A sadness, an amount of hatred they had never seen from him. This was totally new. They had never seen this side of Steven. He was always so positive and happy, when he said this they could feel all of their hearts breaking for their little guy.

This startled Garnet and she asked " _What_?"

" _You heard me_. That's what you say every time we talk about mom. WELL IM OVER IT. YOU GUYS ALWAYS COMPARE HER TO ME AND IM DONE. I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR EYES WHEN YOU LOOK AT ME. YOU LOOK AT ME AND YOU TRY TO FIND ROSE, WELL IF YOU WANT HER SO BAD YOU CAN HAVE HER." Steven screamed as he ran into his room and picked up his moms sword.

Garnet saw the outcome in her head and screamed " **NOO** " and jumped to her feet.

The other gems were a little slow but quickly realized what was going on and they screamed too.

"Goodbye, I love you all and I'm sorry I took away your Rose, but don't worry you'll have her back soon." Steven said as he tried to drive the sword through his human body. But as he tried he realized that he couldn't move the sword. He tried to move it but realized Garnet has holding it still. Next thing he knew the sword was ripped out of his hands.

Steven didn't want to deal with or listen to the gems yell at him. So he _ran_ , out of the house, he didn't know where he was going to go. But he did know one thing, that it was far.

Sorry the first story was so dark but please don't afraid to critic me in the comments I am so happy to be writing this and I can't wait to write more! Oh and sorry it was so short. Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it's me again! I'm so happy you liked the first chapter and you want to read the next. In this chapter, the crystal gems react to the situation at hand. I've wanted to write a story like this for so long so I can't wait to continue it. But anyway hope you enjoy the second chapter!

All of the crystal gems can't believe what just happened. Pearl looks over at the portrait of Rose and remembers the promise she made to her and start crying even harder. Amethyst hates when people see her cry but this is a different situation and she is balling her eyes out. This is Steven and he still is half human. Even though he is part gem they don't know if he will come back when he is poofed. They don't even know if he will poof. Now Garnet is a different story, there's no emotion on her face. Pearl start's to wonder what is wrong with her and why she isn't showing any sign of well, anything. But then next thing she knew there was a bright light and the once tall figure split into two smaller ones.

"There was no way we could've known." Ruby said comforting Shappire while trying not to break down as well.

"No, there's no way you could've known. You never know what's going on. That's what I'm for!" Shappire yelled as she broke down even more.

"Doesn't matter if we knew or not. All that matters is that we stopped him. But the next thing we need to do is find him and talk to him." Pearl said trying to be optimistic.

"If he will ever speak to us again." Amethyst pointed out.

When she said this a wave of guilt went through all of them. They might have saved his life but they still might lose him. Even if he does talk to them when Greg hears about this he might never let them see him again.

"Whatever, I don't care if doesn't ever talk to us again I can't live with myself if I don't say sorry." Pearl stated

"Sapphire, do you think you can see where he is?" Ruby asked

"I can try" she says as she tries with all her might to find where Steven is. "Wait I think I see something," she said as everyone waited to see where he was. "He's...at the strawberry fields! she said ready to get him.

"But how did he get there? He didn't go through the warp and he couldn't have ran there on foot." asked Pearl

"Lion must have taken him." Amethyst said. Right after she said that there was a bright and there was one less gem than a minute ago.

"Ok gems lets get our Steven back!" Garnet said

Meanwhile, at the Strawberry fields, Steven is sitting on the edge on the cliff. He takes out his phone and dials Connie's number. It rings 3 times and then she picks up.

"Hey, what's up?" Connie asks

"Hey, can you come over?" he asks

"Umm let me ask my mom." muffled sounds are heard in the background. "She said yes, I'll be over in 20." she says

"Wait, can lion pick you up? I'm not home and you can't get where I am in a car." Steven asks

"Uh.. ya sure, are you ok Steven?" Connie asks

"Not really but we'll talk when you get here."

"Oh god ok" Connie says concerned

5 min later Lion comes back through his portal with Connie on his back. Connie runs over to Steven seeing that his eyes were red from crying and his shirt was wet.

"Steven what's going on!" Connie said as she rushed to her best friends side.

"Do you promise not to be mad?" he says

"Of course"

"Well um, I..I tried t..to commit suicide." Right as he said that a fresh wave of tears comes rolling down his face.

"OMG STEVEN PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING" Connie yells as she starts checking all over his arms for cuts, but to her surprise she finds none. "How did you try." she asks.

"I went to my room and pulled out mom's sword and umm ya." he said

"Why didn't you and why did you even want to do it in the first place?"

"Garnet stopped me and-" before he could answer the second part he heard Garnet call out his name.

"Wait how did they find me?...ugh right future vision."Steven concludes as he facepalms because he didn't think of this earlier. Well if they're going to find me anyway I might as well save them some time, Steven thinks. "I'M OVER HER AND WILLING TO TALK AS LONG AS YOU DON"T YELL AT ME." he yells through tears so they can hear him.

All of the gems are relieved to hear him say that, and run to where the sound was coming from.

When they get to him no one says anything for a minute then all of a sudden Steven says "I'm so sorry I..I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what got into me-

He was interrupted when he felt all the crystal gems start hugging him and Connie as well.

"I l..love all of you." Steven said

"We love you too." they all said together

Now don't worry this isn't the last of the story. There's still one major thing I want to do. I'm sorry if the story feels rushed and I really hope you enjoyed. Like I said before don't be afraid to criticize me in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry that I didn't write a new chapter sooner. I kind of lost my interest for writing but recently I've wanted to be more creative. So ya. I'm also writing this so I can start a one shots story type of thing. So if you have suggestions please put them in the comments. Also who is excited for the new eps coming up! I know that I can't wait. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter...It's probably going to be the last. Well bye!

Connie's POV

After we all got to the beach house everyone sat in the living room waiting for someone to say something regarding what had just transpired. Or that was until Pearl broke the silence.  
"Thank you Connie for helping Steven through well..." Pearl said muttering at the end.

"Oh It's fine, I mean it's what friends do." I stated.

"Sure...Friends" Amethyst said raising her hands to make air quotes. of course she shipped us, I mean I don't mind it. I have had a crush on Steven for a while now. How could I not, he is my only friend and he is so nice and supportive and well everything I want in a boyfriend. But I know he would never like a lonely girl like me. He probably doesn't even understand "shipping".

"Ya what else would we be?" Steven questions. And I'm right...

"Do you not see it Steven...?" Amethyst asks as my face reddens.

"No what am I missing?" Steven responds as I mentally face palm.

"You two would be sooo cute together!" Amethyst nearly yells in excitement.

"Ohhhhhhhhh I mean I love Connie but like as a friend. I guess I've thought about her that way but I..I don't..t want to ruin our friendship. I would love to be together but only if Connie wan't..s..s to..o." Steven says his face red as a tomato as he glances over at me. I've already talked to Amethyst about my feelings towards Steven and as i look over at her to see what I should do she mouths "Kiss him", I nod and look over at Steven.

"Well if that's you feel." I stop as a begin to lean forward and kiss him hoping he leans in as well. All my worries are washed away as I feel his soft lips on mine and the sound of yelling and cheering from the fellow crystal gems.

"Get a room you two." Garnet says as we pull apart both smiling.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He says

"Me too." I reply

"Well we will leave you two alone." Garnet says. I'm really glad because I really want to talk to Steven. I also want to remove any sharp objects out of his reach..just in case.

Thanks to all of you who read this story. I like to write these sort of things so I will try to make more time for these sort of things. Well anyway thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to go in the comments and give me oneshot suggestions and criticisms. Thanks again and bye! 


End file.
